Project Summary/Abstract The Regenerative Medicine (RM) field requires a new type of researcher, well-trained in fundamental RM concepts and methods, able to integrate human biology and engineered systems with awareness of challenges involved in advancing basic research, regulatory science, and clinical translation. The overall goal of our T32 pre-doctoral training program, ?Studies in Translational Regenerative Medicine?, remains committed to developing next generation multidisciplinary trained research scientists and engineers, who will lead new diverse research teams designing solutions to real-world health problems and advance the RM field. Ability to link state-of-the-art multidisciplinary basic science training to the infrastructure and knowledge base required to accelerate translation of RM technologies are key strengths. To date, this T32 program has provided 10 PhD trainees the tools to become independent RM researchers. Consistent with faculty's successful record of educating pre-, post-doctoral and early-career faculty, the first cycle of our T32 program exceeded goals. Trainees accrued an impressive list of quality publications (66 published/14 in process) and oral and poster presentations (103) at local, national and international meetings. Importantly, 100% of appointed trainees are currently working on their PhD requirements or have obtained their PhD degrees. Six trainees completed their T32 training and PhD defense and successfully moved on to academic or non- academic careers. Of these, 4 (66%) remain in explicitly focused RM research. Three (50%) were recruited, because of their T32 training, into industry positions with extensive RM portfolios. WFIRM's distinctive infrastructure provides the facilities and expertise for translational studies ranging from basic preclinical studies through Phase 2 clinical trials. WFIRM's multidisciplinary training includes a range of activities, including didactic courses, participation in cutting-edge team science, and new opportunities to engage in academic, government, and industrial externships. The new program emphasizes professional and career development, including project and time management, grant writing, regulatory science, GMP manufacturing, and scientific ethics. The program has 3 NIBIB-aligned focus areas: 1) biomaterials; 2) enabling technologies (bioprinting, body-on-a-chip, imaging & multifluidics); and 3) stem cells/cell therapies applied to one or more application areas: 1) cardiovascular; 2) musculoskeletal; 3) gastrointestinal/endocrinal; and 4) urological. Trainees are selected from 4 of 7 WFGS tracks: Biomedical Engineering, Molecular & Cellular Biosciences, Neuroscience or Integrative Physiology and Pharmacology. After a common 1st year curriculum (unique to each track), trainees identify one of 10 primary mentors (of 19 mentoring faculty), take specialized RM courses and choose a graduate committee. Inclusion of seasoned Primary Mentors (10), Mentors-in-Training (6), and Emeritus Mentors (3) with career-long mentoring experience is a unique program aspect. The program is reviewed by Internal and External Advisory Boards composed of prominent academic, government, and industry members.